<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taste of Whisky by coolman229</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904828">Taste of Whisky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolman229/pseuds/coolman229'>coolman229</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, There are a couple f bombs, but it's Cass so you know, other than that it's super tame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolman229/pseuds/coolman229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I always liked the Courier with Cass, and my Courier in particular really liked Cass. I wasn’t too much of a fan of the ending slide with Cass and the Courier even if it was supposed to be vague and metaphorical thing where the NCR soldier was the Courier. So I wrote a scene myself. Now I normally don’t like a lot of swearing, even in writing, but this features Cass so it’s kind of unavoidable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose of Sharon Cassidy/Male Courier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taste of Whisky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fight for Hoover Dam was over. A lone woman walked through the streets of New Vegas, red hair pulled back into a low ponytail and topped with a straw cowboy hat. She wore a worn out brown leather jacket, torn blue jeans, and a red and white plaid shirt with a rose pendant on a necklace around her neck. Her hands were covered by black gloves, and in her right hand she held a bottle of whisky. She took a swig of it, finishing what little was left in it. She passed a trash can and threw the empty bottle into it as she strolled down the Strip.</p><p>Rose of Sharon Cassidy, more often known as Cass, headed towards the Lucky 38, formerly the headquarters for Mr. House and now home to the person she was looking for. With the threat of Caesar’s Legion gone and Mr. House out of the picture, things had calmed down quite a bit. She could celebrate by herself like she normally does by drinking herself unconscious, but today she doesn’t want to celebrate alone. She wanted to celebrate with someone in particular: Kirk Isaacs, the mailman who somehow managed to turn the tide of the battle of Hoover Dam and nearly single handedly led the NCR to victory.</p><p>One hell of a guy, Cass had to admit.</p><p>The former caravan owner made her way into the Lucky 38. Inside there were a number of people walking around the ground floor, mostly Followers of the Apocalypse working with Arcade Gannon. Kirk got to keep the Lucky 38 with Mr. House gone, and since he didn’t have need for the whole place he let the Followers of the Apocalypse use it so they had more than just the Old Mormon Fort. Vegas already had enough casinos.</p><p>Arcade Gannon, the blond bespectacled doctor, was treating a brown haired woman wearing Brotherhood Scribe robes, her left sleeve rolled up to show marks.</p><p>“Veronica what have I told you not to do?” Arcade asked.</p><p>“Charge at a bunch of golden geckos and punch them,” Veronica responded.</p><p>“And what did you do?”</p><p>“…Charge at a bunch of golden geckos and punch them,” she reluctantly admitted.</p><p>Arcade sighed as he began to wrap her arm in bandages.</p><p>“Well it’s great that I have a friend who can help! It’s always good to have a friend to talk to while I’m getting patched up!” Veronica said cheerfully, yet awkwardly.</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>“Veronica please don’t tell me you got yourself injured just to talk to me,” Arcade said, exasperated.</p><p>“I mean… I don’t really talk to the other members in the Brotherhood and I feel a bit lonely sometimes...”</p><p>“If you want to talk you can just come by! You don’t need to do this!” Arcade proclaimed, clearly frustrated.</p><p>“Hey,” Cass interjected to gain the attention of her friends.</p><p>“Oh hey Cass!” Veronica responded, avoiding the conversation she was having.</p><p>“I’m looking for Kirk. He here?” Cass asked.</p><p>“He’s up in the presidential suite. He passed by not too long ago,” Arcade told her.</p><p>“Thanks,” Cass said as she went to the elevator to reach the top of the tower. She heard Arcade continue to fuss over what Veronica did as she entered the elevator and took it up.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Cass pushed the door to the master bedroom open and found Kirk sitting on a couch to the right side of the room cleaning one of his revolvers. He looked up at her with surprise, wearing his typical brown duster, gray button up shirt, and dirty jeans. Through his messy sandy blond hair a round scar on the left side of his forehead was visible, a reminder of being shot in the head by Benny. He had a handsome, rugged face with a stubble beard. Cass was actually a few years older than him, but most people assume he’s actually older given her pretty face and his rugged features.</p><p>“Hey there,” Kirk said as he put his gun down and got up to approach Cass.</p><p>“Hey. I’ve been looking for someone,” Cass said, meeting him in the middle of the room.</p><p>“Perhaps I can help,” Kirk played along with Cass’s game.</p><p>“You see I’m looking for a mailman... but all I see here is an NCR soldier with a cute face.”</p><p>“Just an NCR soldier?” Kirk questioned, feigning offense. She had poked fun at him for siding with the NCR by calling him just another soldier before. “I’ll have you know I’m also a pretty well-known mailman around here.”</p><p>“Well I did say you were cute,” Cass replied. If she was being honest she thought he was cute from the moment she met him at the Mojave Outpost, but she’d die before admitting that.</p><p>“So you think I’m cute?” he smirked.</p><p>“Yeah but my standards are too high to fuck a mailman,” Cass teased.</p><p>“Ouch,” Kirk grimaced.</p><p>Cass got closer to him and slid her hands up Kirk’s chest.</p><p>“Though the hero of the NCR, the man who won Hoover Dam, who killed Caesar and Lanius… I think I can put out for that.”</p><p>“Lucky me,” Kirk said with a smirk as he set his hands on Cass’s hips. “So you’re my prize?”</p><p>“No,” Cass grabbed his duster and pulled him close, their faces nearly touching. “You’re <em>mine</em>.”</p><p>Kirk liked the sound of that. Cass grabbed his face and kissed him, her lips tasting like whisky. His head was already swimming with fun ideas, but he was interrupted when Cass broke the kiss and whispered in his ear.</p><p>“Now get the hell out of these clothes cause I’m getting impatient.”</p><p>Kirk barely got his duster off before Cass had ripped his shirt open and shoved him onto the bed. Throwing off her leather jacket she quickly mounted Kirk.</p><p>“I hope you weren’t planning on sleeping tonight cause you’re not gonna get a damn wink,” Cass proclaimed.</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kirk woke up wrapped in the blue sheets of his bed. He looked over and saw Cass on the other side of the bed sound asleep under the covers. Her red hair was a mess and her hat was set on the side table. She had such a cute and peaceful look on her face that you could almost forget she’s such a foul mouthed and hard drinking woman. He scooted over and put an arm around Cass. She was <em>his</em> foul mouthed and hard drinking woman, but she’d probably kick his ass if he said that to her face. Cass stirred and groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.</p><p>“Morning sunshine,” Kirk said to Cass followed by a kiss on the cheek. She tried to act annoyed with it but she couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“I may be tired and hung over but I can still beat you for saying that,” she groggily responded.</p><p>“So was it good to sleep with the guy you said you’d never do anything with?”</p><p>“Good? It was fan-fucking-tastic. You should have killed Caesar and taken the dam ages ago,” Cass turned towards her partner and kissed him.</p><p>“Better late than never,” Kirk managed to get out as he kissed Cass. Unfortunately the kiss eventually ended. “So what now Miss Cassidy?”</p><p>“Now? Now we go for round two. And then you’re gonna show me the top shelf stuff in that fancy cocktail lounge.”</p><p>Cass pulled Kirk closer, trapping him with surprising strength.</p><p>“Just tell me when you get tired,” he teased.</p><p>“Oh you’re gonna regret that,” Cass smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m a little surprised I never wrote anything for Fallout before. I’ve got a pretty elaborate story from roleplaying through the Fallout games. But desire for some Courier/Cass content made me write this. I used the ending slides of Arcade going with the Followers of the Apocalypse and Veronica staying with the Brotherhood with it allied to the NCR cause that’s what I did when I played New Vegas, though it made me a little sad that she was pretty lonely so here she talks to Arcade. Veronica deserves nice things like friends and pretty dresses. Also I tried really hard not to just describe my Courier as “the Courier”.  Maybe it’s just a reaction to how cringey it was in Fallout The Frontier going “YOU’RE THE COURIER OF THE MOJAVE” every 5 minutes, but I had to stop myself from using that. I had fun writing this and getting back into the groove of writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>